Crystallization, which is a field of separation technology, may easily isolate the desired specific substance through crystals. Therefore, in the industrial field, various products are produced by using crystallization methods.
In general, generation of fouling is a very serious problem in the crystallization process. The fouling occurs mainly on the inner wall of the crystallizer where the liquid surface is in contact, and the generated fouling gradually increases over time. Then, fouling agglomerates having a large size are separated from the inner wall of the crystallizer, moved inside the crystallizer, and result in instability of the process.
In addition, periodic cleanings are required to remove the generated fouling, for which the shorter production days cause a reduction in the amount of production.
Therefore, to raise the stability of the process and increase the production amount of products, it is important to prevent generation of fouling on the crystallizer wall surface.